Notes Of The Soul
by samcro18
Summary: In this Story the Naruto Characters are student's at a school for performing arts. One year after Naruto is kicked out of the band, his friends return to finish school, only to find Naruto has moved on formed a new group and is quickly becoming one of the biggest hits in the city. Will he settle his differences with his friends? And who will win battle of the bands?


Ok so this in my Naruto Band story that I've been thinking of, once again I go back to my Naruto Universe bending style where I mostly take names and places and twist em to a more modern time period, for any of you who haven't read and or watched my stories and chats I recommend you do so you get a better sense of my style, or don't I really don't give a shit. On that last note yes there will be some questionable language, and some risque writing, that being said lets get going on the story outline shall we? This story takes place in well modern era, and the background of the story is as follows. The group that we all no and love have become a band well, at least a few the rest are stage crew, back up singers etc.. During their Junior at Konoha School of Fine Arts , they entered the battle of the bands competition, but before the competition the two band leaders Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke had a falling out. Sasuke said the band should use a more… gentle sound, that would sound more like the popular band out and about. But Naruto wanted a rougher harder rock sound, and wouldn't budge at all saying that was who he was and he won't sell out. The band became split but in the end they opted to go Sasuke's direction wanting to win the competition and get a recording and touring deal instead of staying to a true rock sound. In the end Naruto was kicked out and abandoned by "friends" who he had since kindergarten. After Sasuke's band won the shibang, they left for there one year world tour and ended up becoming one of the most famous bands on earth. Now the tour is over with and the band will have to go back home to finish their senior year, but more importantly face their once good friend who they left behind for fortune and fame. That same man has plans and has gotten a new band with one goal in mind, show the world who the best band really is. Filled with drama, humor, sadness, some fluff thrown in for the ladies, and more importantly music it's sure to be one hell of a ride on Naruto Notes of The Soul.

It's dark…. that is till the stage lights turn on to show a lone man with raven hair and onyx eyes in a black button up shirt and black jeans. He looks over the crowd cheering his name, and soaks in the admiration, the feeling pumping through his veins is greater than any drug in the world. The audience, a mear 125,000 fans at the music festival his band is playing at to finish there one year tour. It's been one hell of a ride with their record going to #1 in most of the charts, even going gold in its first year, that for a new band and at their age is something very impressive. In one year Force Ten had gone from a small time school band to a world selling phenomenon, and all it took was dropping a long time friend and fellow musician. But that couldn't be worried about now, he looked over to his drummer sport two triangle tats on his face who nodded to him telling him it was time for the last song.

He stepped up to the mic and said, "Suna are we having a good time" to which he received a huge reaction. Then the drummer tapped 1… 2...3 and the music started. To the side a pink haired girl with Jade eyes started with a nice simple riff, then after the first time playing the drummer and the bass player with a spiky ponytail joined in. After that the singer picked up the riff letting the pink haired guitarist go into a solid solo. After which the Raven haired man began to sing.

**Key: Sasuke Singing, **_Sakura Singing, _Whole Group Singing, **Crowd Singing **

**When the daylight is falling down into the night**

**And the sharks try to cut a big piece out of life**

**It feels alright to go out to catch an outrageous thrill**

**But it's more like spinning wheels of fortune**

**Which never stand still**

Big city, big city nights

**You keep me burning**

Big city, big city nights

_When the sunlight is rising up in my eyes_

_And the long night has left me back at somebody's side_

_It feels alright for a long sweet minute like hours before_

_But it's more like looking out for something_

_I can't find anymore_

Big city, big city nights

**You keep me burning**

Big city, big city nights

**There is no dream**

**That you can't make true, if you're looking for love**

**But there's no girl**

**Who's burnin the ice away from my heart**

**Maybe tonight!**

The Guitarist opens up into a blistering solo followed by the lead singer jumping back in.

Big city, big city nights

**You keep me burning**

Big city, big city nights

_Always yearning_

**Big city, big city nights**

**You keep me burning**

**Big city, big city nights**

_Always yearning._

The song ends and the crowd goes ballistic cheering screaming all that good shit. The lead singer raises his hand "Thank you Suna you've been wonderful GOOD NIGHT!"

He and the band heads to the back as the crowd stays and cheers them good bye. The meet in the dressing rooms with the rest of the crew. The pink haired guitarist Sakura Haruno puts her signature pink Gibson Les Paul in her case, and slumps on the couch next to her blonde haired friend. "Man that was a great set don't you think Sasuke?"

Sasuke Uchiha the lead singer and co-founder of the group smiles as he grabs a bottle of water and opens it "Yeah it was, especially when we played that last song".

The energetic drummer Kiba Inuzuka jumped onto a bean bag next to his purple haired girlfriend and laughed. "Sakura did you see all the guys faces when you started your solos they were like… "what?! a girl can actually play guitar" hahaha I almost died laughing."

The pink haired girl just laughed with him "I'm pretty sure they were just ogling at Ino-pig flaunting around like some show girl".

The platinum blonde who the comment was directed at just flipped her hair back smirking "Its not my fault that I'm the prettiest girl in the group forehead".

Sakura just growled at her and with a vein popping out of her head in aggravation gritted out "Watch it PIG".

A dark haired boy with a wolf tail hair cut lit a cigarette and took a drag and mumbled out a barely audible "troublesome" before closing his eyes only to have his "heavy set" friend plopped on the couch next to him with the whole bowl of chips from the snack table making the couch sag dangerously low.

"Come one Shikamaru" Choji Akimichi said between munche, "Don't be so down acting tonights the last night on our tour."

Ino the blonde girl pouted at the comment and said "Speak for yourself Choji, I don't wanna go home yet I love living like a rock star" Sakura just patted her on the shoulder and smiled "Well Ino the party has to end eventually end"

"

But Ino's right… for once at least" Kiba said while petting his big ass Dog Akamaru "I really don't wanna go back to school yet I can't believe its already been a year". Hinata Hyuuga his girl friend smiled lightly at her boyfriend "But Kiba-kun its our senior year"

Sasuke looked over and smiled "She's right Kiba and look at it this way everyone we go to school, pass are classes keep practicing and win Battle of the Bands again and then boom, we can go on tour again and from there live like rockstars till our hearts content." With that being said they all got up and head to the bus where there manager Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin, was waiting once everyone was on the bus he told the driver to go ahead and go.

"Hey Neji?" his cousin asked him "Did you ever find out about our dorm situation?" Said Hyuuga looked over with his trademark white eyes and smirked "Yeah, Lady Tsunade set us up in one of the bigger houses plus we'll have one extra room mate, and before you ask no I don't know who it is."

Kiba laughed a lil and stated "It's probably just some freshy punk with a rich daddy" to which his normally quiet and calm girlfriend swatted him on the nose with a magazine like a dog and said "Bad Kiba-kun don't be rude about someone who you haven't even met yet".

"Maybe it'll be a new rhythm guitarist so I can focus on singing more" The Raven haired band leader said. "Yeah I noticed you have a lil trouble on the faster songs keeping up and singing at the same time" Sakura said while putting away her favorite guitar pick in its holder and smiling.

The boy cocked an eyebrow and asked "What's with the pick?" Sakura just looked at the little leather holder on her key chain and ran her thumb over it "What… its my lucky pick… I always use it"

"Why's it so special?" her blonde friend asked always wanting to get the juiciest gossip no matter who, what, when, where, or why. The pink hair lead guitarist just smiled lightly "Because someone gave it to me when I started playing and I've just always used it"

Sasuke asked simply "Your dad?" To which Sakura laughed lightly and shook her head no "It was… him" not wanting to say the name of the guy she was thinking of. Everyone knew exactly who it was, it was someone they didn't like to acknowledge they did wrong to. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Kiba like always asked what they were all thinking "You think he's still going to school at the Academy?"

Choji was next to speak before opening another bag of chips "Forget school do you even think he's still in town?"

Sasuke just sat back and sighed "Knowing him he's at least still in the city he didn't really have anywhere else to go. As for the school part, who knows… he didn't really fit in there style or skill wise."

Sakura decided to add in "He was struggling a lot in all his classes so he might have failed out or dropped out because he couldn't find anyone really to play with him."

"I agree I mean I love the guy, but one he plays the stuff only a few people listen too, and second he's not that good I don't know how he even got into the academy" Kiba said drinking a soda.

Sakura looked over and smiled lightly "Well music has always been part of his life, unlike us who do it for fun and as a hobby, for him it was an escape, especially when things got hardest. It's no wonder he started wanting to make it, and with no one to teach him like we had, I guess he just got held back skill wise."

Shikamaru asked to Sasuke and Sakura with his eyes closed "Have either of you talked to him any since we left?" Sakura shook her head no "Not since the day at practice when we let him go." Ino looked over while fixing her makeup at the makeup table "You don't think he's still mad at us I mean, come on it was a chance we couldn't just let pass by right" she said spinning back around in her chair.

Sasuke just sighed again looking out the window and watching the rain start to come down in the dark as the bus quietly traveled down the highway "I don't know Ino we'll just have to see when we get there."

Sakura kept stroking her pick while she quietly thought to herself "Naruto… please be ok.."

On a lone roof in the city of Konoha a "well endowed" woman with long blonde hair in twin ponytail watches from behind a blonde boy around 18 who is tuning his acoustic guitar. Neither of them say anything and the boy starts play an acoustic based blues solo on his guitar, then he open with a fast rhythm and start singing

Somebody wrote me a nasty letter,

But they didn't sign their name

I think I know, I know who wrote it

Well I recognize, recognize that hand

It's getting warm

Oh so warm

It's so warm

On a winter's day

I'm reading backwards, reading backwards,

On this page

Hoping to defend

If the devil come

I've been wrongly, wrongly accused

Been wrongly, I've been wrongly,

I've been wrongly, wrongly accused.

He finishes the song with a downward strum and lets it draw out and fades before he turns around and smiles at the woman "How was that?" he says chuckling a lil with a big grin on his face. The woman just smiles at the boy she's considered a son for years and walks over and ruffles his hair "Looks like the lessons with that old pervert of a husband of mine worked out well."

The boy just laughs at his adoptive mother and asks "Where is that son of a bitch anyways?"

The woman sweat drops and sighs "Probably at another one of his author conventions this time". "For what kinda of author?" the boy asks setting his guitar down. "It's supposed to be for serious authors he got invited cause of that mystery book he wrote last year, but knowing him he probably lied and is at another Literotica convention, oh well its easier to go with it the to beat him up again over it"

"You're still gonna smack him though right?" the boy asked with his eyebrow cocked up. The woman just chuckles and ruffles his hair again "You know it kiddo."

The boy just laughs a lil and puts the guitar away "I'm so ready for this next year, it's gonna be so sweet I can just feel it in my bones. Oh did you find out about my roommates?" The woman smiled at her son and nodded her head they'll be here tomorrow. Now please try to get along with them no matter who they are, cause if they don't live here you won't be able afford the housing cost and won't be able to attended and I don't want that for you. Understand?"

He nodded his head yes and picked up the guitar case "So mom who are they?" the boy asked his mother. "You'll see tomorrow, the only reason I'm not telling you now is cause I know how you'll react." the boy looked over "Good or bad reaction?" was all he asked. She smiled "You'll figure it out tomorrow afternoon, now get to bed it's late and you need some sleep you gotta show tomorrow." she said hugging him kissing his forehead and then leaving the roof." He just looked out at the city one last time and thought "Yeah this year is gonna be a blast".

The next day comes and the "Force Ten" bus pulls up to a large brick house that looks like something you'd see in a remote town that had been around for like hundreds of years. All the band members get off the bus while the roadies start unloading it, the band walks up the steps and are greeted by the blonde haired, honey eyed, big titted headmistress, Tsunade.

"Welcome back everyone" Tsunade said smiling at the group. "I suspect the tour was a big success?"

"Yes lady Tsunade it was and we are very happy to be back" Sakura said walking up to the elder woman giving her a big hug. "Its so good to see you again Tsunade."

The blonde woman hugged her back and smiled warmly "I missed you too sweetheart I'm glad you're safe". "So are all of you ready to head inside and get settled in?" All of the band nodded their heads in agreement and started to follow Tsunade into the large house. Guiding the students through their new living arrangements, Tsunade explained what to expect this coming up year in regards to the Battle of the Bands.

"As you know last year was the first year we did the Battle of the Bands. If you remember we had some… Judging problems as to who got to the finals. We had way too many groups come out for it to be winner take all so… This year we are going with an elimination style competition, during the last month of classes once a week on friday each band will play a four song show. We'll hold an open poll from the fans on who they prefer to go along with the judging. Then the next week on Monday we'll announce what band got eliminated, along with the next shows theme."

"Theme?" Sasuke asked wanting to know what's up.

"Yes we decided a good band should be multi spectrum no matter what you play. Think of it as a "skill" on a resume, record labels eat that stuff up"

Kiba being the sneak he is nonchalantly walked next to Tsunade and asked "Soooo you wanna tell us what the themes are for this year?" he finished showing a toothy grin.

Tsunade growled making Kiba backethed the fuck with his tail between his legs "Kiba if I told you that wouldn't be fair to the other groups would it?"

"N-no ma'am?" Kiba stuttered out from behind his girlfriend. Tsunade smiled inwardly at herself, if there was one thing she prided herself in more than anything it was the ability to make man scared shittless.

"Now" the honey eyed woman said at the top of the flight of stairs that lead to the second floor, "It's time for house rules. Now aside from "you break it you replace it" I'm leaving it up to you kids to be responsible here, you're at least 19 and to me that means you guys are a bunch of grown ass adults damnit so I expect ya'll to act it understand?" All of the band members nodded ok. Tsunade was about to wrap it up when she remembered one little detail "Oh right you guys have a small jam room its noise proof for obvious reasons, its big enough or all of you to practice at the same time." Just when she thought she was finally gonna get to go and get hammered, Sakura brought up the one thing she hoped she wouldn't be around for."Lady Tsunade isn't someone else living here?"

Tsunade sweat dropped and turned around laughing rubbing her head "Right how could I forget let me introduce ya'll he's probably up in the jam room practicing" The blonde woman turned and led the up stairs to a single door and gulped before opening the door slowly. Once the door was cracked opened the loud hum of an insanely loud amp setup could be heard.

As they all filed into the room a young man stood with his back turned to them was tuning his guitar. He wore a black long sleeve thermal shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbow. With it he wore a pair of lightly faded jeans and a pair of plain chuck taylor high tops. From the bottom of the black beany he was wearing you could see blonde hair sticking out. Tsunade tried to say something to him but he started playing, it started with just a little bit of a funky palm muting, then he played a heavily distorted blues/funk opening.

After playing the riff twice he stepped on a small pedal that played a drum recording to play with. Soon though the riff finished and he busted out in an insane guitar solo, that made you think he was tasting colors. After a bit of the solo the man turned to the side to show to everyone's huge surprise, not only the guy they had abandoned last year, but also could barely play last time they saw him. Sasuke and Sakura were the ones most shocked to see their once good friend, Naruto Uzumaki shredding on the guitar, eyes closed like it was nothing. About a fourth of the way in the song Naruto stepped up to a mic and began to sing.

Well I stand up next a mountain

I chop It down with the edge of my hand

Well I STAND up next a mountain

I chop It down with the edge of my hand

Well, I pick up all the pieces and make an island

Might even raise just a little sand

Cause I'm a voodoo child

Lord knows I'm a voodoo child

Naruto then began another nasty solo. Hands sliding up and down the neck of his guitar. The volumes and the distortion of the guitar combines with the dim lights in the room, made your brain almost over load. Combined with the effect on his computer, made for an almost psychedelic musical overload. The vibe felt as if you were tasting colors, it definitely reached in and tugged at some of kids "Inner Stoner". After the solo he stepped to the mic again.

I didn't mean to take you up all your sweet time

I'll give it right back to you one of these days

I said, I didn't mean to take you up all your sweet time

I'll give it right back to you one of these days

And if I don't meet you no more in this world

Then I'll, I'll meet you in the next one

And don't be late, don't be late

'Cause I'm a voodoo child

Lord knows I'm a voodoo child

I'm a voodoo child

After the verse the blonde rocker shreds another series of insane solo's, the song slowly fades out. The blonde starts re tuning the guitar, Tsunade walk over and tap his shoulder lightly. As he turns to say hello to her… his eyes lock onto a pair of green eyes that shine like emeralds. He had'nt seen those eyes in what seemed like ages ago to him. Sure he had caught glimpses of them when they were on T.V in magazines or on music websites. He held back from saying anything, he couldn't show any of the rage and abandonment he faced when they… when she left him.

But he wasn't the only one who felt this way. When she saw his Sapphire orbs, she couldn't control the free fall her stomach had gone into. She didn't think he would be here of all places, forget the skill he had just played with, the fact that he would be living with the people who had pretty much abandoned him. She wanted to run to him hug beg forgiveness, but she couldn't. Those magnificent eyes had stunned her, frozen her and damn near turned her to stone.

Naruto smirk and turned back around and kept tuning his guitar. "So yall are my roommates huh?" I gave a small aggravated chuckle "Talk about small world." He didn't wanna let them see his rage in his mind he thought 'Damn Tsunade I should have known you would have done something like this.'. He kept his back turned to them, didn't let them see anything on his face, didn't show the rage inside.

"Rules are simple, I have the practice room from 3 - 5 in the afternoon, and clean up after yourselves." He said trying to play it off nonchalantly like he didn't care about them. He froze when he heard a voice, sweeter than honey call his name

"Naruto"

(AU: "Tasting colors": Term that refers to being on acid. All drug terms are not from urban dictionary but are personal slang terms such as "Seeing the shaman" and "Seeing the air"


End file.
